Nyx
by SilentTaboo
Summary: Everybody loves Tsubasa. It's hard not to. I just decided to spice it up even more by adding a ten year old vampire to the mix. She's sweet, wants your attention, and is hunted like most of her kind. Pick her up and give her a piece of candy and she'll love you forever. Tick her off and, well, let's just say kittens have claws. Eh, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Nyx

By, SilentTaboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. I don't think this is one of my better chapters but I decided to keep the dialog from the manga for this chapter. It won't be the same with every one, and they will definitely get better. ++SilentTaboo++

Chapter 1:

The Dimension Witch stared at the sleeping child vampire in her arms. The rain poured down soaking the girl's clothes and plastering her hair to her face. It didn't really surprise her that Nyx's brother had paid for her safety. Their circumstances had come too dangerous for someone her age. A vampire hunter had been after her and her family for longer than she had been alive. Until recently they never stayed anywhere longer than a month at most, and her older brothers had always protected her. Her last destination and unforeseen circumstances had forced them to separate.

Nyx was extremely young for a vampire. While the vampire population was very scarce and for the most part very well hidden, there were many that still hunted them forcing their small numbers to dwindle further. This one couldn't be over ten, and if she was mistaken for a human, she couldn't be over five. Too young to go through what she had and would have to go through before she ever found peace.

The Witch looked up as her future traveling companions began to show up in the court yard. "They're coming." She said looking back down at the girl in her arms with a small knowing smile.

The first to show up was the boy and the princess. The first clutching the seconds unconscious body to his chest. Not twenty seconds after them, the ninja and the wizard appeared.

The two spoke simultaneously. "Are you the witch of dimensions?"

"Who are you?" They glanced at each other irritated before turning back to the Witch.

I turned the ninja in black. He seemed most inpatient. "You first."

"I'm Kurogane. But where are we?" The Witch smiled amused.

"Japan."

"Well, I came from Japan!"

Her smirk widened. "A different one."

"I don't understand." This didn't surprise her, but she didn't address it for the time being, and turned to the second one.

"You?"

He bowed before speaking. "I'm a Celes Country Wizard. Fye D. Flowright."

"You do know where we are, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price."

"That's correct. Well then, since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish."

Again the two talked at the same time. "I want to-"

"Never return to where I'm from." The wizard replied.

"Return to where I'm from." Demanded the rude ninja.

The witch shifted the girl slightly bringing attention to her for the first time. "That's a hard thing, for the both of you, no… For all four of you."

They all looked thoroughly confused. "Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough." The boy holding the princess looked close to tears on this news. "But, if you three pay together, it might barely be enough." Their confusion swelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please be quite Black." The wizard said trying to silence the ninja.

"It's not black! It's Kurogane!"

The witch talked over them turning to each of them as she spoke. "You four have the same wish. You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect the girl's memories." She directed to the boy before turning to the ninja. "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." Then to the wizard. "You want to go live in a world other than your own, and this child wishes to continue running from those that hunt her and eventually find peace."

"Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the three of you each give me your precious item, the four of you can go to different worlds."

"Why just the three of us? What about the sleeping brat you're holding?"

"She has already paid her price."

"What do I have to give you?"

"That sword." This made the angry ninja irate.

"What?! I'll Never Hand Over My Silver Dragon!"

A wicked looked appeared on the Witches face. "Fine then, in exchange you can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television."

"Eh? Poli-? Tele-?"

"I'm the only one in this world able to send you to another world." His anger expressed itself in disbelieving profanities.

"It's true." The wizard put in.

"Really?" The wizard nodded a smile plastered to his face.

The witch adjusted the child to hold her with just one hand and held out the other. "What are you going to do?"

He thrust it at her almost hitting Nyx. "When this curse is gone, I will definitely return for it!"

She turned to the wizard. "Your price is that tattoo." He looked temporarily stunned.

He held out his staff instead. "Will this wand not do?"

"I said, the price is your most valuable thing." He sighed in defeat before forcing a smile again.

"I guess I have no other choice then." The tattoo appeared before floating to the Witch's side.

"And you? What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

The boy answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"Your price has not yet been told and yet you will still give it to me?"

"Yes." He repeated.

"I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

Again, the boy agreed.

"Good. You're prepared." Before she could say anything else a man came running through the rain with two fluffy long eared creatures, one white and one black.

"Here he comes." She said more to herself than anyone else. She grabbed the white one with her child free hand before turning back to the group. "His name is Mokona Modoki. He will take you to different dimensions."

"You have another one hand me that. I'll go with this one." The rude ninja said.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicate with this Mokona. Mokona can take you to another dimension, but he can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only destiny. You were destined to meet each other. Syaoran, your payment is, the relationship. To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it."

He seemed slightly panicked. "What does that mean?"

"Even if she gets all of her memoires back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. What is she to you?"

He closed his eyes before answering. "My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and someone who is very important to me."

"I see. But if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That's your price. Still?"

"I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!"

The witch nodded. "Alright. There is one last thing that I charge to all of you. This girl is named Nyx. She is a very young vampire. As I have said before she has paid her price as her family has. She may never stay with her family again. You may come across her family along your trip, but they are separated for all time. You are all charged with the care and protection of this girl Mokona will not leave one dimension without her. Even after you have found what you desire and have parted ways if you chose to do so, one of you will always be responsible for her. Be warned however she is hunted fiercely by many things. Are you all still willing to go through with this?"

++Tell me what you think! Should I continue with this story? All reviews welcome (minus flames but comments and constructive critics ok).++


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx

By, SilentTaboo

Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys. This would have been up three weeks ago but school started back and I was busy reading Crime and Punishment and How to read Literature like a Professor. The only amount of time given to me to do this was three weeks. For those of you that don't know that's a total of about 956 pages… Do you blame me? ++SilentTaboo++

Chapter 2:

"_You are all charged with the care and protection of this girl. Mokona will not leave a dimension without her. Even after you have found what you desire and have parted ways, if you chose to do so, one of you will always be responsible for her. Be warned however she is hunted fiercely by many things. Are you all still willing to go through with this?"_

The wizard had a calm smile on his face as his eyes fell on the girl. "So you are saying, when all of this is over, we will still be responsible for the care of this girl?"

She nodded. "Are you still willing?"

"Yes."

She turned to the boy, "Are you as well?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Sakura." That was enough of a yes for her as she turned to the ninja.

"What of you? Do you want to go home that badly?" He gave a growl before agreeing to the Witch's terms.

A still sleeping Nyx was handed off to Fye as the Witch continued talking. "Traveling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds. For example, these people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the Worlds you came from are different.

"People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are different worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing though the worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But, you are still steadily determined. Right?" This was once again pointed towards the boy.

"Yes."

"Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with. Well then, remember to take good care of Nyx, and please get going."

The mage held onto the child vampire tightly as the white fluff ball grew, known as Mokona Modoki grew wings and began to suck them into a void.

++Nyx++

Fye was awoken by with the feeling of something watching him. Also with a forty pound weight straddling his chest. His eyes flew open as he remembered what had happened he wasn't sure how long ago.

The sight he saw made his eyes bulge for a second, before he smiled, putting up his mask. Nyx was staring at his frozen in surprise, shocked that what she had been observing woke up.

"You must be Nyx-" He didn't have time to say anything else.

His voice seemed to snap Nyx out of her momentary shock and she rushed to stand. As she stood she managed to wind Fye before rushing away from him to a corner. She squeezed between the wall and one of the only pieces of furniture in the room.

Fye sighed. He was worried she would have reacted this way. He was confused as to why she had been asleep before they left in the first place. Had she just arrived? Did Yukko force her to sleep for a reason? There was no telling. However, it was easy to tell the girl needed time before she would fully trust them. With her looking so young hopefully that wouldn't take long.

He stood up taking in his surroundings. The room was decorated like a traditional Japanese bedroom. There was a futon in the middle of the room, and a dresser off to the side currently hiding a scared vampire who took a moment to peak around the side and catch a glimpse of Fye before ducking back down. Beside that the room was basically bare.

Next, he took in his traveling companions. The boy that he had seen in the store was still clutching the girl he had arrived with tightly even though they were still sleeping. It amused him that they had landed almost on top of the futon. It would make moving them there easier. The ninja in black (Fye decided to call him "Blackie" for short) was sitting propped up close to the door. He was awake and studying Fye just as much as he was studying him.

Fye gave a large smile before moving on, their guide Mokona was still kind of out of it, but conscious next to Blackie. He shook his head trying to shake the water off, rubbing his face and ears, looking not unlike a giant cotton ball. Nyx of course was still peaking out behind the dresser. All of them were either confused or unconscious, and all of them were soaking wet.

He stood in thought for a moment before moving over to the dresser. Maybe it would have something that they could use to dry them off. It wouldn't help anything if they all caught a cold and were unable to move out of one world for a long period of time. It would just increase their chances of getting caught by _him._ In the second drawer from the bottom he found just what he had been looking for. There were several white fluffy towels that would do just fine drying off his companions.

Fye threw one to a still silent Blackie before grabbing one and beginning to rub himself down. He hadn't had it too bad. For the most part his coat just needed to be dried a bit as it had soaked up most of the rain. Next he turned to Mokona.

"Come here white fuzz ball. Would you like some help drying off?" The white ball of fluff jumped up and down before practically sprinting to Fye.

"Mokona Modoki would! Yes! I want to be dry!" Fye laughed at this creature's antics. He could see no reason why they wouldn't get along, or any reason not to try getting along.

While he dried off Mokona, he kept an eye out for Nyx in case she showed any signs of wanting to get out from her corner and get dry as well. He didn't want to have to force her out of the corner, but he didn't want her getting a cold from being soaked in rain water too long. Unfortunately, she showed no signs of having any such desire and remained not so well hidden behind the wood about a foot away.

Once he finished the fluff ball, he handed one of dry towels to it and asked for help drying off the couple on the floor while he coaxed out a reluctant child. Taking another towel, he knelt down getting at the girl's eye level before smiling as friendly as he could to her.

He definitely had to get her dry fast. She shivered and her abnormally pale skin was covered in goose bumps. Her waist length hair was still dripping with water and her clothes clung to her lanky five year old body. There were hooks on her dark blue shirt that suggested that she once had a cloak. That was long gone now as where her shoes. Instead she had a on a pair of socks that looked like she had run through the mud in. She stared at him with wide scared golden eyes.

"Don't you want to get dry Nyx?" Fye asked holding out the towel in front of him trying to get her to come to him.

She hesitated for a second before speaking. "Are- Are you mean? Brother said before he gave me to Ms. Yukko that the bad people were mean, and to stay away from them."

Fye was taken aback for a second by her question. He hadn't expected her to cooperate at all. He certainly didn't expect her to bluntly ask a question like that. However, he figured for a child that was common logic. After all who would lie? It was bad to lie. Liars got time out.

He shook his head before widening his smile. "We want to protect you from bad people and from nasty colds. Can you let my dry you off so we can do that?"

She thought for a second before nodding and crawling out of her corner to Fye. He sat down on the floor, having Nyx do the same before beginning to towel dry her hair. Really, the longer he studied the young girl the less sense any of her situation made.

Fye could tell the girl had at least one brother because Yukko and Nyx both had mentioned a brother. She was given to Yukko so that she could be protected, but why would she give the girl to them? They were in a less than safe situation. Of course, Fye knew nothing about her previous problems except for the fact that she was being hunted so being on the move could possibly be a must depending on the abilities of the seeker. She didn't have shoes on, so it could be guessed that when she was given to Yukko she had just escaped something horrible. Another proof of this was the fact that the girl was laced with mud from her hair to her socks.

Then there was that word that none but one of them seemed to know anything about. Vampire. What was a vampire? Fye felt quite silly for not asking sooner. The girl looked human, like any normal, frightened, five year old would. What was the difference if there was one?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the girl. It seemed the longer she was around him the more comfortable she got. "Um, Mr…"

"Just call me Fye ok Nyx?" She nodded.

"Mr. Fye why are we all awake and those two not?" That was a valid question. He remembered the price the boy paid for the ability to help the girl. It was a steep price.

"I think the boy is just really tired. The girl lost all of her memories so until we hunt some of them down, I don't think she will be waking up." She nodded as Fye switched from drying her off to pulling off her muddy socks. "Would you like to help me dry them off" Again a nod.

Fye stood helping up Nyx before fetching the last two clean towels. After that, he turned toward the two still unconscious. Every now and then Fye would glance up and observe Blackie. He was really starting to wonder how much help he really would be. He had been awake before Fye but it didn't look like he had tried to help anyone. Hopefully he wouldn't be a gigantic caped weight in their journey through the worlds.

The boy began to wake up muttering a name of some sort. "Sa… kura…" His eyes began to flutter and the fluff ball hovered over him trying to play a trick on him which didn't succeed. Fye picked up the fluff and set him on his knee putting the towel aside.

"So you are awake?" He asked the same smile he had given Nyx still plastered to his face.

The boy bolted up suddenly screaming, "SAKURA!"

Nyx screamed along with him and darted back to her earlier corner. Fye gave a long sigh glancing at her while the boy noticed 'Sakura' was still tightly clutched in his arms, "Back to square one." Giving his attention back to the boy he said, "I wiped her tentatively since she got wet in the rain."

"Mokona and Nyx helped!" The fluff ball said pointing to the corner where the young girl was watching.

"Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her. You are, uh…" Fye prompted.

"I'm Syaoran." Nodding Fye looked up glancing and Blackie sulking in his all back outfit dryer than he was before.

"My name is very long, so call me Fye. And Black over there, what's your name?"

This brought out the first real reaction out of the ninja. "I'm not Black! I'm Kurogane!"

"Kurogane, ne? And the little girl you scared back to her hidey-hole is Nyx." Syaoran glanced over to the girl with a small apologetic smile before turning back to the girl in his arms with concern.

Her body was freezing. Syaoran was worried that she would die before it was possible for them to find any of her memory. He had been told by more than one person that unless they were found it wasn't likely that she would make it. Suddenly there was someone leaning over him scaring him out of his thoughts.

"UWA!" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Fye had reached over the two on the bed to grab something off of Syaoran's cloak.

He held it up studying it. "Isn't this a fragment of the memory? That girl's… It got stuck to you. It's the only one."

The boy looked shocked before answering, "Well, the feathers were scattered at that time. This is a fragment of Sakura's memory."

The feather floated towards the two of them before it sunk absorbed into Sakura's chest. Syaoran looked relieved. "Her body is gaining warmth…"

Fye nodded keeping up his smile, "She should be dead by now if it weren't for the feather."

"It was only by chance that it was stuck to my cloak in the first place." Fye shook his head.

"There's nothing by chance in this world. That was what the witch said. You must have caught the feather unconsciously to help that girl." Nyx was inching out of her corner now that everything was calming down. Fye noticed turning to her reassuringly.

"Do you want to come out from there and sit with me?" Nyx nodded before running the few feet to Fye and sitting in his lap holding onto his shirt. All the yelling had made her nervous and Fye was the only one that had promised that he was going to protect her so far.

Fye let shock show on his face before putting back on his mask and getting back to the matter at hand. "So, how are we going to search for the feathers?"

Mokona jumped up in the air from his position next to Syaoran. "Mokona knows! Just now, there was a strong wave from the feather. If it is close, I'll know when I catch a wave. Mokona will become like this!" His eyes grew big and his pupils grew huge. He suddenly resembled an animated cat more than a bunny.

"It will be great! If the feather is close, Mokona will sense it." Syaoran picked up the fluff.

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?"

"Leave it to me!" Syaoran smiled and thanked the little creature.

The happy air around the group was disturbed by a rather negative ninja, "Whether or not you get to search for the feathers is up to you guys, but this has nothing to do with me. I came here to return to my world. That is my only purpose. I don't plan on joining or helping you really."

The girl in Fye's lap gave a slightly feral growl surprising all of them. "Meanie. Brother told me that nice people help others when they can. He also told me to stay away from mean people. You should help Syaoran!" She had stood up during her little speech and would have gone over to yell at Kurogane closer if it hadn't been for Fye pulling her back into his lap.

Syaoran smiled at her before turning to Kurogane. "No, it's ok. This is my problem. I will not give you trouble." Fye laughed at both his and Nyx's reactions. They both hadn't unexpected that.

"So angry Nyx. Why so serious Syaoran?" He giggled.

"And you?" Kurogane growled out after initial shock of their responses wore away.

Fye looked at him confused. "Are you going to help the brat?" He elaborated.

"Um, yes I will. Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm. Anyway, there isn't anything to do besides look after Nyx, and so far she doesn't seem like much of a problem child. Speaking of her, one of you guys might be able to answer a question for me. I was thinking earlier and I don't remember the Witch telling us what exactly a vampire is. Do you guys know?"

Kurogane shook his head. "I wasn't really paying that much attention to the brat. I've never heard of a vampire in my life."

Syaoran on the other hand's eyes grew wide. "That's right she did say that. I've read about them. However, how much is right or not I'm not really all that sure. I read that vampires are creatures that greatly resemble humans, but they have a few key differences. They mature and grow half as fast as humans so for instance if Nyx looks and acts about five, I can guess that she is really about ten years old. Is that right Nyx?" She nodded. "They also survive off of four essentials while humans only survive off of three. Humans only need food, water, and air, while vampires need food, water, air, and a source to drink blood from. Many people consider them monsters and in most places it is legal to hunt them. That's really about all I know."

Nyx shivered. She knew all too well what it was like to be hunted and suffer at the hands of a hunter. To say that it was a bloody messy business was saying it lightly. Nyx whimpered before burying her face in Fye's shirt. It was the younger ones that were most often killed. Most hunters found them both an easy target and full of information. Most vampire families traveled together so often if you found a little one you found a pack. They didn't have full control of their powers before the age of thirty and this made them weak. She hoped more than anything they didn't catch up with her again, and they left her brothers alone.

+++I rather enjoyed this one. ^^ Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
